counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Aztec
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Guerilla Warfare (CSX) Phoenix Connexion (CS:GO) | Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 }}Aztec (de_aztec) is a bomb defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It is set in a South American archaeological site. Official Description Counter-terrorists: Prevent the terrorists bombing the archeological site. Terrorists: Destroy the valuable Aztec ruins. Other notes: There are 2 bomb sites in this mission. Development History Counter-Strike 1.5 In Counter-Strike 1.5, the spawn zone and the bridge is quite diffrent than it found in 1.6, the T spawn doens't have a hole or a sklet on a table, as well blocked exit also cannot be found there. And in CT spawn, there is no blocked exit found. The bridge however, instead of the wooden bridge, the bridge is little transparant (somewhat created by muitipe rope), and have slide rail that is also created with rope. Counter-Strike 1.6 Aztec was one of the largest outdoor maps in its early history and is perhaps most famous for its design. It was created by barney. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Textures were greatly enhanced as it included a mossy texture. The names of the bombsites were switched and new ambience sounds can be heard, such as crickets. Counter-Strike: Source Visual updates are easily recognized as the water in the river is more realistic. Moreover, the brightness was somewhat reduced as there are more clouds in the sky. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Aside from graphical improvements, the back route that connected between the Terrorist Spawn Zone and the river was removed. Furthermore, the angle of the ramp at the back was placed in reverse thus allowing players to traverse through the area with ease. In an update, the map has been revamped. There is a pathway that connects the back halls and the courtyard. The overpass offers more protection from snipers for the Terrorist team. Additional props have been added to the river and bombsite A for more cover. The official factions for Aztec is Seal Team 6 and the Phoenix Connection. Tips and tricks :Main article: Aztec/Tips and tricks ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero :''Main article: Aztec (Tour of Duty) This map is chosen to be the 12th map in Tour of Duty campaign. Gallery :Main article: Aztec/Gallery File:De_aztec_beta.jpg|''Counter-Strike 1.5'' version. de_aztec.jpg|''Counter-Strike 1.6'' version. de_aztec_cz.jpg|''Condition Zero'' version. de_aztec_css.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version. 2012-08-15_00014.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' version. csgo_aztec.jpg|Official screenshot Screenshot1 csgo.jpg|Ditto. aztec 2.png|Ditto. Trivia *This is one few maps in Counter-Strike that has not changed frequently. The only changes that did occur was the textures and a few minor differences in the structure of the map. From the early beta stages to Counter-Strike Condition Zero, the textures have changed from a simple while layout to a mossy, dark green type. Starting from CS Source, the area from the CT spawn zone to the doors that lead to Bombsite B has been simplified while the Terrorist spawn zone has a few sky changes. In Global Offensive, the ramp that connected the Terrorist spawn zone and the river was removed. *It is important to note that the names of the bombsites (A and B) in de_aztec have been switched starting in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and other later CS games. Category:Bomb defusal maps